Rose's Song
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Based on Mary's Song but my version is of Rose and Scorpius. Ron and Draco kid about Rose and Scorpius and hermione and Astoria think they're acting... silly. A little weird but over all pretty good.


_**Roses' Song (Oh My My My)**_

Rose's POV

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my<em>

Over the years thing have changed. My granddad Weasley actually settled the fights and differences between him and Lucious Malfoy. So every once in a while the Malfoys' would come over for a visit.

Scorpius was my favorite part of the visit. You know even though we're the same age, he acts more maturely than I do. And we are 11 but sometimes it's like I'm 7 and he's 9.

Another thing I like about him, well besides just him, is the way his eyes shinned; they're like pretty lights.

"You know wouldn't it be… interesting if they fell in love?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, their wedding could be on the outside patio sipping ice tea in wine glasses." Scorpius's dad joked.

Our mom's just rolled their eyes.

"Oh my, my, my." Mom said.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one mile wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my, my, my_

We were walking towards my backyard and were going to climb into my tree house, the one Dad built when I was 5. My mom convinced him to. She said they were fun for her when she was young.

"You know, I could so beat you up." Scorpius mentioned randomly. I stopped in mid tracks.

"I wouldn't though." I looked up to meet his eyes. He's so much bigger than me. I bet he could hurt me. If he wanted to.

"Would you really do that?"

"Probably not, I mean compared to what we'll learn in the future about kicking each others butts, our world is one mile wide." I smiled at that thought.

"Hey, you wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure."

"You first." I replied this would be good! I'm gonna ask him who he has a crush on.

"Alright dare." I wasn't expecting that.

"Um, well… alright… I dare you to kiss me."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." He sighed. He started to lean in. I can't believe he's doing this. I don't know if I'm quite ready for this. His eyes were closed, good. I ran away for a second and climbed into my tree house. He stood there like an idiot for a moment.

"Okay I've been-" he opened his eyes. And looked up into the tree house.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Oh, come on we're just two kids. You and I."

"Oh, my, my, my." He muttered.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my..._

A few years passed since Scorpius has been over to my house. I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm 16. And his eyes still shine. After all this time.

"I can still see it in my head, you know. This time it'll be on the beach, and Lily and Ivy will be Rose's bridesmaids."

"I know right. I mean it would be quite miraculous for them to even fall in love." Draco joked.

"Oh my, my, my." Astoria said as she rolled her eyes.

Scorpius led me to the backyard where my tree house was.

"Do you think they're on to us or something?" he inquired apprehensively.

"I sure hope not. Though they'd never believe we'd really fall in love." I responded.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<em>

"Wow the creek beds were gorgeous." I said.

"Not as gorgeous as say, Kate Beckinsale, but."

"Are you saying Kate Beckinsale is prettier than I am?"

"No, of course not. And even if that was true do I actually have a shot with her?" I ignored his comment and stormed off inside.

I immediately went to my room, and started crying. Not because of what Scorp said. But because I just realized what I said was the matter and I just ruined the most perfect relationship I ever had.

The next morning I looked out side my window. A smile appeared on my face. Scorpius either never left or just got here. I like the first option.

_A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

It's been 3 years since our argument and I hope things go really well.

"Hey Rosie? Can I take you to the park?"

"Sure. Anything."

When we arrived at the park 

He talked to me about my family and friends. Then all of the sudden he got down on one knee.

"Rose Molly Weasley? I have always loved you whether you knew it or not. And I always plan to. Will you marry me?" I sat there in shock. I had no idea how to gently put my answer without getting him too emotional. So I went for the standard.

"Yes."

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said I do and I did too  
>Take me home where we met so many years before<br>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
>After all this time, you and I<em> 

"Are you sure you wanna do this Rose?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

"If you wanna back out then you know I won't object."

"You and Draco were the ones who were pretending we were in love."

"Yeah, pretending." I rolled my eyes.

All of my family was there. All my cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Even mom's parents. Apparently she found them in Australia. Wherever that is. I never really knew Grandma Susan and Grandpa Mike but I got along with them really well!

We walked down the aisle and I could see Mom and Astoria and Aunt Ginny, Aunt Fleur, Grandmummy Molly, Aunt Audrey, and Aunt Angelina crying. My other cousins were crying.

My maid of honor was my all time best friend Ivy and my bridesmaids were Olivia Wood, whom is now dating my cousin Albus, and my other friend Kennedy. Dad partly nailed that one.

"I do." He said. And when it was my time I said 'I do' too.

**Six years later**

"Carlisle? Will you wash the dishes tonight?"

"Yes Mom."

"Thank you!" we have 4 children. Carlisle Chadorrest Algo. The twins Dinervra Herstoria Flangelina and Bellatrix Narcadora Androsda. And our last little girl is named after our friend and part-time Care of Magical creatures professor Luna Audrolly Arandy Malfoy. Life is amazing.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my..._

He still acts more mature than I do at times. But I'll always be smarter. And like I said before, life is amazing, it can be rough. But my life is like my song. Rose's Song.

_**Thank you everybody. Chadorrest is a cross between Chad and Forrest. Algo is a combo of Albus and Hugo, Dinervra Herstoria Flangelina is a cross between Daphne and Ginervra, Hermione and Astoria, and Fleur an Angelina. Bellatrix is the name of their middle daughter because they thought she shouldn't be teased and thy thought the name invokes fear, Narcadora is mix between Narcissa and Nymphadora and Adrosda is a mix between Adromeda and Rose. Audrolly is a combination of Audrey and Molly and Arandy is a cross between Aro and Brandy. That might make more sense if you read my story 'Aro and his Brandy' P.S SORRY IF IT'S RUSHED IT'S 1:45 am **_


End file.
